


Lost To Memories

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sat on the old, ratty sofa in his apartment. He had been in Gotham almost a year now, since his death at the hands of the Joker. He had slowly managed to push gangs and organisations from some parts of the city and had claimed it as his territory, protecting the people there when Batman and Robin tried to push him away from the city.</p>
<p> It was a bad day, he knew that. The pit screaming on the edge of his conscious mind. He had closed himself away on days like this, sometimes the day stretched on for days or on one occasion weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost To Memories

 ---

Jason sat on the old, ratty sofa in his apartment. He had been in Gotham almost a year now, since his death at the hands of the Joker. He had slowly managed to push gangs and organisations from some parts of the city and had claimed it as his territory, protecting the people there when Batman and Robin tried to push him away from the city.

 It was a bad day, he knew that. The pit screaming on the edge of his conscious mind. He had closed himself away on days like this, sometimes the day stretched on for days or on one occasion weeks.

The first time that Bruce had realised that he was the Red Hood, the one pushing in to the worst of Gotham and making his own territory it had been okay. It was okay because Bruce didn’t want to hurt him again and Dick didn’t want to push him away again. The Replacement, Tim, didn’t want to hurt him either, trying to persuade him to come home. He couldn’t blame them for the way they acted really; they were hopeful and still felt guilty about his death. They had smiled and promised things they couldn’t give him. That had stopped after a while; they got harsher and talked less. Then they were hitting harder and the itty bitty replacement Robin wasn’t aloud out in Gotham without Daddy Bats or Dickey Bird. After a while even that stopped, as the body pile got bigger and bigger.

After a while they stopped. It was a pause and Jason didn’t look at it as it was, he looked at it as grief and an admittance of defeat not time to pull a plan together and work more and to change the tactics they were using to something more effective.

When they first beat him, it wasn’t a shock he had been expecting it to happen sooner or later.

The second time it was also expected, they had beat him before after all.

The first time it was just plain fucking annoying.

The fourth time he had hit harder and lashed out for longer when they would fight. He had almost killed the little itty bird boy that had his colours.

The fifth time it happened sooner than expected. Because of this it landed him in Arkham for the first time. It was the first time he had been in there as an inmate and not because of a break out or security breach. It was the only time he stayed longer than a month, after that he knew all the ways he needed to know to get out before the Bat got wise to his tricks and changed the security.

After the first time there was a second a third and a fourth. After a while it was tire some and a hindrance, a time to regroup his though and stay away from the ever present burning hateful anger of the pit.

It gave him time to plan what he wanted to do and realise that he needed someone with him, to face all the others that were against him. He had several leaders and bosses that listened to what he wanted and did as he said. The runners always did what he said as well. It was good to know some people listened to him out of respect of the fact he was cleaning up Crime Ally, the place the Bats wouldn’t lower them selves to, but it was also out of fear. They knew what he could do on his worst days; it scared them and kept them in line. He wasn’t crazy enough to think that they would stay loyal to him if they got a better offer or there was someone else that scared them more. They would give up everything they knew to the Bat on a bad day and admit whatever the Joker wanted of they were cornered.

The last time had been different; the littlest bird had been to see him. After everything Jason had put him through he still went back to him. It felt good to be forgiven for the insanity and biting anger of the pit that had made his actions hurt so much. It felt good to know there was someone on the outside waiting for him and it felt even better to know it was his Robin.

It was strange and new and good when Tim helped him get out of Arkham. It was strange to see him through the glass separating them. It was good to know his Robin was there. It was even better to know Tim was his Robin.

It felt even better to see Tim sat at their kitchen table, food ready for Jason after he ran through the shadows dressed in clothes Tim had his on a rooftop several streets away. It was a comfort he can only remember from the manor with Alfred and never before when he was with his mom and her many boyfriends.

Jason sighed as he leaned back the thoughts slipping away as he relaxed, the warm weight of Tim pressing against his side. He didn’t know how long he had been sat there, lost in his own head. He knew enough to know it hade been a few hours at least. Tim had come home and cleaned  himself up. He was now sat in one of Jason’s old  t-shirts.  that Tim thought were so comfortable, worn and hanging off his thin frame. He had moved Jason’s arm around his shoulders as he curled in to his side, one hand gripping his t-shirt and the other clasped their hands together.  

Jason smiled to him self, Tim had long since fallen asleep, waiting for him to come back to himself. Jason could only be thankful that the memories that made him lash out were rare and almost never happened when Tim was around. He didn’t want to hurt what was his, not again, never again. He could never forgive himself, no matter what Tim would say.

With a small, sleepy smile Jason let his head fall to rest on top of Tim’s, pressing a soft kiss in to the younger boys hair. He had been awake for a long time, memories draining any energy he had, anyway, the sofa was a good a place as any to fall asleep, they had fallen asleep there many times before and Jason knew Tim wouldn’t mind.

 ---


End file.
